


Silent

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mutilation, Stabbing, Whump, self blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Viggo knows that the twins will never give him the information he wants so he uses their love for each other against them.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Silent

"This is your last chanche tell me where Vanaheim is located or I will have to find other ways to get it out of you." Tuff was happy to hear the frustrated tone in Viggos voice.He grinned at his sister who sat next to him in the small dragonhunter cell.They had been here since last night where they had been captured on their night patrol and since then they were intorrigated by Viggo.Tuff had already forgotten half of the mans questions mainly because he was tired but also because he would not answer them anyway and neither would Ruff.Instead they did their best to annoy their captor with stupid answers and jokes, and to Tuffs amusemend it seemed to work."vanaheim? do you mean nifelheim? are you dying and you already want to know the way to hell?" Ruff asked smiling innocently and Tuff laughed at her hidden insult.He was good at annoying people but Ruff was perfect at it.Viggos eyes gleemed with anger but he still smiled."You two are really enjoying this aren't you?" The question surprised Tuff but Viggo was right he really enjoyed this.

"Well I have to say that I would prefer to be at the edge instead of this stinky cell but other than that yes it is fun to drive you insane my dear."Tuff had not intended to use Viggos pet name for Hiccup but Viggos reaction was worth it.The hunter looked at him in disbelief and narrowed his eys on him.Tuff felt Ruffs hand clapping on his back and when he looked at her expression showed pride.Tuff felt really good. He knew that they were at Viggos mercy but for now he was having a good time."Thats good.Im guessing you would enjoy it anywhere when your sister is with you."Tuff suddenly felt a sense of dread in his stomach.There was something in Viggos voice that he did not like but he could not figure out what it was."Of course he would.We are always together since birth and we would never betray each other like your brother betrayed you."Ruff said in a mocking tone and then she smiled at Tuff who returned her smile.He loved her even tho he barely told her that.She was the most important person in his life and yes he could not imagine enjoying to be anywhere without her.Viggo did not say anything but Tuff found his smile really unsettling. It was not warm anymore it was amused as if he had an idea that would be pleasant for him but not good for Tuff and his sister."Alright I'm giving you a few minutes to rest but don't think that this is over."Viggo warned coldly and then they were alone.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Tuff asked and he could not hide the worry out of his voice.He was not scared of torture of course, because he was used to being harmed by his sister but the way Viggos voice had changed at his last question made Tuff shiver.Ruff did not share his concern she lay a hand on his shoulder and smiled reasurringly."Whatever it is I hope its not as boring as his constant talking."Tuff managed a small laugh but his worry was still there."Yeah but what if he hurts you?"Tuff suddenly knew what he was worried about Viggo had asked them about their sibling relationship which had to mean that he was planing to use it against them.Ruffs expression softened and she took Tuffs hand."I'm used to being hurt by you Tuff and Viggo does not scare me.",Her voice was as soft as her smile,"And if he hurts you he will regret it."Her reasurrence made Tuff feel a little bit better but he was still worried not for himself but for Ruff.He wanted her to be save and only the thought of her getting hurt was unbarable for him to think about."Thanks sis I wont let you get hurt either."Tuff said defiantly and Ruff nodded smiling.

Then her expression changed to seriousness."But if we get tortured Tuff remember that we can't give him any information.No matter how much he hurts and threatens us we have to stay strong." Tuff was not sure if he could stay strong when Ruff got hurt.When it would be himself he could just close his eyes and hope that it would be over soon but he knew that if Ruff was in pain he would want it to stop immidiately."I dont know if I can do that if you get hurt sis." He said fearfuly."I know Tuff but we are dragonriders if we give him information about dragons we might aswell join the dragnhunters."Ruff said sternly and her grib around his hand got tighter. Tuff wondered since when Ruff had gotten so dutiful about their status as dragonriders.He knew of course that she was right.They had to protect the dragons no matter what happened to them that was their duty and sometimes it seemed like it was also Hiccups life motto.Tuff needed and wanted to stay strong and so he grinned to hide his fear."You are right I'm sure Hiccup will rescue us soon anyway."

Ruff opened her mouth to say something in replie but in that moment the wooden door opened and Viggo came back with two of his men.Tuffs stomach turned as he saw the sadistic expressions on the hunters faces.Yep someone was defenetly going to get hurt and Tuff prayed that it would be him.

They were let through the cold maze of tunnles under one of Viggos hunter bases. The hunters walked behind them their swords drawn so Tuff and Ruff could not try anything funny.Viggo had dissapeared into the darkness infront of them and Tuff guessed that he was already at the place that they were brought to.Tuff was silent on the whole way and so was Ruff which was really unusual for them.When the hunters finaly stopped infront of a big wooden door Tuff was almost relieved.Atleast they would find out what was happening to them.One of the hunters opened the door and torch light immediately illuminated them.Tuff did not have time to look at Ruff because the hunter behind him grabed him by the neck and shoved him into the room.

Tuffs mouth stood open in shock.He had prepared himself for anything but not this.Thwo chains were dangeling high above the ground and two cuffs were attached to each end of the chain. They seemed to be conected through a small piece of metal so that the chained up person could not move their hands freely.Tuff looked at his sister who looked strangly pale in the torch light.She clearly was just as terrified as him and he asked himself if she imagined him being chained up just like he imagined her to be."Welcome I hope you like this room more than your little huntercell." Viggo stood n the other side of the room and he smiled amused as if he had just invited them for a piece of cake.His smile scared Tuff but it also made him angry,Viggo always thought so highly of himself like he could control anything and everyone but Tuff would not let the men control him.He would never give him what he wanted no matter what happened."Well those chains look a little bit out of place but without them it would be a really cool room to hang out in."Ruff joked but her voice sounded more nervous than amused.Viggo looked at her and his amused expression confirmed Tuffs worst fear."Oh you dont like the chains? Well thats a shame because you are going to see them from up close."

Tuff wanted to protest he wanted to stand infront of Ruff to protect her from the hunters but he could not move.His mind was racing but his body was frozen with fear.His stomach turned and he suddenly felt sick.What had Viggo planned for Ruff? Would he just chain her up and only threaten to hurt her or would he... Tuff refused to finish his thought.He could not believe that he was seconds away from seeing his sister getting tortured.It all felt so unreal to him as if it was only a dream."Chain her up!" Viggos voice ripped him back into the present and he realized that Viggo now stood next to him.The two hunters grabbed Ruffs arms and dragged her towards the chains.She desperately tried to get out of their grasp but unfortunately those hunters were very strong.Tuff wanted to help her but Viggo prevented him from it by holding a knive to his throat."Now, now my dear you don't want your sister to die do you?"Viggos threat scared him more than the knive.He could not loose Ruff, she was his twin, his other half.He felt tears forming in his eyes and he quickly closed them so Viggo would not see them.So much for staying strong Tuff thought bitterly and opened his eyes to look at his sister.The first thing he saw was that her feed were tied together by a long robe propably so she could not kick her captors.Ruff glared at the two men who had chained her up and Tuff could not see a bit of fear on her face.She was trying to stay strong he realized and once again admired his sisters bravery.She had always been the brave one while Tuff was easily scared.He told himself that he needed to be strong too for her and for their friends.He would not tell Viggo anything and when the other riders came to their rescue he would make Viggo pay for everything his man would do to Ruff.

"I don't want to do this you know.Krogan and Johan want to find the king of dragons not me.So I think it would be bette for all of us if you tell me were Vanaheim is located. Then your sister won't get harmed and I can foccus on the things that I enjoy doing.Would that not be the better solution Tuffnut?" Tuff was temted to say yes for a moment.He wanted his sister to be save and who cared if the hunters knew about the place were all dragons went at the end of their lifes,But then he remembered how ruthless the flyers had been when thy atacked the edge.They had not only conqured it but also destroyed most of it if they ever came to Vanaheim no old dragon would be able go go their anymore. Tuff thought about his own dragon and made his decision."Never."He spat and Ruff smiled at him proudly."Alright then you leave me no choice:Ivar,Horrik you can start." Viggo said and his voice was full of false regret.

Tuff forced himself to close his eyes but he could still hear the sound of slaps and pounches hitting soft skin.Luckily Ruff gave no sound of pain but Tuff knew that she had to be in pain.

A painful gasp finaly made him open his eyes again.He needed so see in what condition Ruff was even tho he knew that it would break him.The sight of her made him want to scream in rage and agony.Her nose was bleeding and her lipps were split up.Her face was covered in bruises and she was breathing heavily.Tuff wanted it to stop but he could not look away from his sisters face and how the hunters were punching it over and over again. They werent just hitting her face after some time they wandered to her chest, and then one of them started squeeze her breast hard which made Ruff whimper a few times.He thought that she would cry when they started to pull at her braids but she stayed silent. Tuff wanted it to stop and he knew how to stop it.He could not stand watching his twin getting hurt like this and he knew that hunters had just gotten started.But then Ruff looked at him and her ice blue eyes were begging him to stay silent.Tuff did not understand why she wanted her torture to countinue.Didn't she know how painful this whole situation was for him? "I must say I'm impressed! She hasn't cried this whole time. How much pain do you think she can take before she does?"Viggos amused voice reminded him of the reason he should stay silent.He did not want to give this man the satysfaction of winning.The man that had tried to kill him and his friends multiple times.The man that allowed Ruff to be tortured while he was talking about it like it some exciting event.Tuff hated himself for it but he stayed silent.

He almost broke his silence again when the hunters took knives out of their belts.Ruff saw them too but her gaze was dul as if all the pain finaly began to take its tol on her.She still had not sched a single tear or let out a scream only small whimpers or gasps.Tuff knew that she was holding it all back and that fact hurt him more than when she actually had screamed.

Her sobbs were faster than her screams.They were caused by a knife being stabbed into her leg which was then pulled out only to be stabbed into the open wound.Her gasp turned into a loud sobb which made Tuff flinch and the hunters laugh."Come on Tuffnut you know you could end her pain immediately. All it takes is one sentence and it ends." Viggos voice was very close to his ear.Earlier Tuff would have moved his head away or he would have glared at him but now he couldn't do anything. All he could to was stare at the large bloddied wound that was visible through her torn fabric.He had enough.He hated Viggo for letting this happen and he hated the two men that were now starting slowly drive their knives into Ruffs thighs.They werent cutting deep but deep enough to make her scream.Her screams burned themselves in his head and he knew that they would haunt him forever.He did not care about the dragons anymore all he cared about was Ruff.He opened his mouth to yell that Viggo had won and that he could have his information but no words came out of his mouth.It was like his voice had dissapeared and he feared that being silent for so long had muted him forever or maybe it was the punishment of the gods.The punishment for doing nothing while someone he loved got hurt.He prayed to them telling them that he did it to protect the dragons but he knew that that was a stupid excuse.Dragons were big strong beast that were pefectly able to defend themselves while Ruff was defensless and at the hunters mercy.He tried to force his voice to come out of his mouth but he had lost the control over his body.The only thing that he was able to do was stare at the new cuts on Ruffs body that were already bleeding heavily.Tuff knew that his sister was used to being hit becuse of him but she defenetly was not used to the pain that was caused by a knive.Her face was pale and she shivered as if it was cold.Tuff looked into her eyes but there was nothing defiant anymore just agony and fear.The hunters behaved as if they had the time of their lifes.They smiled happily as they used their knives on Ruffs arms and legs.Ruff herself seemed to get weaker and weaker and Tuff hoped that she would soon be unconscious.

"Do you feel her pain my dear is that why you are so silent?" Viggos voice seemed to come from very far away.Tuff could barely hear it through the sound of Ruffs cries of pain that filled the room and his head.He had no idea what Viggo was talking about and he did not want to find out.Unfortunately Viggo had read his confused expression."I always thought that twins could feel each others pain so I was wondering if you feel hers."A wave of rage finaly ribbed Tuff out of his trance.He knew that Viggo was just trying to taunt him but it worked.Yes he could feel Ruffs pain like it was his but that was not the reason he was silent.The reason was that Ruffs screams were toring his mind appart and Viggo knew that.He was just playing his little games without thinking about how Tuff or Ruff would live on after them.Tuff did not want him to win this one but he had no choice."Stop! Please you have won Viggo I will tell you were Vanaheim is but please tell them to stop."He yelled desperately not able to hold his tears anymore."No Tuff-" Ruffs weak voice was cut of by a mans hand twisting her index finger backwards.Ruff gasped in horror as her finger gave a small sickening crack.Tuff did not want to look but his eyes were drawn to her finger and he felt a wave of nausea at the sight of the terribly twisted thing that could not be called a finger anymore.Ruff closed her eyes and stoped sobbing as if being silent could save her from whatever would happen now.

Panic filled Tuff and asked himself why Viggo had not told them to stop yet."Vanaheim is northwest from the defenders of the wing island.Please stop!"Tuff begged but there was still no reaction.He tried to turn his head but Viggo stepped closer to him holding the knive close to his throat.He had a suspiscion what was going to happen but he did not want to believe it.Viggo could not be that cruel."Very good my dear. I knew that you would come to your senses but I fear that I have to punish you two for your behaviour towards me.I'm sure your sister is able to life without her index fingers." Horror and desperation were overtaking all of his senses as he realized that this all had been part of Viggos plan.He had wanted to get information from Tuff but he also wanted to see him and Ruff suffer.Viggo had been in control this entire time and suddenly Tuff felt stupid for taunting this man.Viggo was clearly someone not to be messed with but Tuff had not cared about that.He had only cared about fooling him and now his sister had to pay the prize for it.Tuff looked at her and saw that tears were escaping her closed her eyes and suddenly he did not care that he had a knife to his throat.He would not let them cut Ruffs fingers of and if he died by trying to prevent it then so be it.He grabbed Viggos arm which was infront of his throat and tried to punsch Viggos stomach with the ellbow of his free arm.Viggo only chuckeled and dodge his elbow.Then he freed his arm out of Tuffs grasb and laid both arms around Tuffs waist.Tuff tried to free himself out of the hunters grasp but Viggos voise stoped him."If you don't stop behaving like this Tuffnut then I fear that your sisters fingers wont be the only thing she that she will loose."Tuff felt cold fear at those words and he looked at Ruff again.A hunter had already grapped her other index finger and Tuff knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.He did not want her to be hurt like this but he also did not want her to get hurt more.So he just stood still and watched.

He did not even flinch when Ruffs other finger got broken. He just still and tried to process what was happening.A small sobb escaped him when Ruff cried out in pain but he controlled himself fastly.He wanted to behave because he knew what Viggo was ready to do if he did not.

The hunters positioned themselves at her index fingers and Tuff wanted to look away. He did not want to see this but a part of him forced him to look maybe his guilt. They held her fingers upright and looked at Viggo as if they waited for a sign.Tuff could not see the sign but he could see the counsequences of it.

The knives cut through her fingers like they were butter and Ruff let out such a painful scream that Tuffs felt the desire to cover his ears.Then it was over.The hunters stepped away from Ruffs now unconscious body and blood was shimmering on their knives.Ruffs blood which was also covering her hands. Tuff felt nausea rising in him again and felt the dinner he ate a day ago coming up his throat.He did not want to vomit here not when Viggo was so close to him but when his gaze fell on the two bloodied limps which once had belonged Ruffs hand he could not hold it anymore.He fell to the ground and Viggo let him go so he could enjoy Tuffs pain.Tuff vomited all over the ground and heard the hunters grunt in distgust.Hs whole body was shaiking and loud sobbs could be heard between the waves of puke that came out of his mouth.He could not breath or yell at Viggo which he would have liked to do.He was only able to think about one thing:this was his fault.He should have just given Viggo what he wanted ealier and maybe Viggo would have changed the plan maybe his offers had been real and Tuff had put Ruff in more danger by denying them.He felt terrible and guilt ripped his heart to shreds.His twin sister got mutilated for her entire life because he had kept inoformation about some dumb island to himself.He had put the lifes of the dragons over the life of his sister.A small part of him told him that Ruff had wanted him to do that but since when did he listen to her?

After a while he stopped vomiting and the sound of a body hiting the ground made him look up.Viggo was standing over Ruff who he had unchained and smiled at Tuff with a satisfied expression.

This was all just a game to him.Tuff wanted to punch him in the face so his grin would dissapear.He wanted to yell the worst insults of the entire archepelago at him but he couldnt.He felt to dizzi to move and his throat was to sore for him to speak.This whole situation was wrong and Tuff somehow still hoped that it was just a nightmare.Maybe he had fallen asleep in their cell and he would wake up soon.Tuff wanted to hope but Ruffs screams that were still ringing in his ears told him otherwise.

"Do you see now were this dragonrider nonsense has brought you?" Viggos voice sounded like it came from far away."If you stayed on Berk none of this would have happened but I guess your loyalty to our dear friend Hiccup is stronger than your voice of reason."Tuff did not respond or even look at Viggo but his words were like daggers that were stabbing Tuff deep in his heart.He had always joked with his sister how their lifes would have gone if they stayed on Berk and they both figured that it was way more boring than on the edge.But now wished that they had stayed on Berk.

"Come on Tuff! Why are you so silent all of the sudden? I thought you would bee in a good mood anywere when your sister is with you."Tuff felt like he had been slapped. It was not the reference to their previous conversation it was the fact that Viggo had called him by his nickname.It disturbed him that the name that he was called by his loved ones was now used by the man who had forced him to watch his own sisters torture.He wanted to glare at him but his eyes were stuck on Ruff who lay very still almost to still on the ground."Well if you don't want to talk to me I might aswell leave.I have to write Johan and Krogan a letter about the location of Vanaheim.I think they will be very greatful.Have a good morning and if Hiccup comes to save you greet him from me alright? Goodbye Tuff."Viggo said but he did not leave. He nodded to the hunters that standing still at the door.They walked over to the three torches on the walls and took them out of their torch stands.Tuff realized what they were going to do and panic rose in him.They would leave him here with Ruff in total darkness so that he could not check on her wounds.He knew that begging was pointless so he quickly crawled to Ruffs side to atleast get a short view of her condition.Her condition was very bad.Tuff knew it immediately when he saw her pale face that was covered in bruises and blood.Rage guilt and sorrow seemed to tore his heard to shreds and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap.Unfortunately he had to look at her arms and then at her hands.He tried not to look at the bloodied stumb on each of her hands but it was very hard to ignore.Nausea threatened to overtake him again but then the torch light suddenly vanished and the door was closed.

Tuff sat motionless in the darkness.Normaly he would come up with a crazy escape plan that was probably nonsense but not this time.Not when his sister was lying badly injured in his lap,He knew that her blood needed to be stopped but there was nothing he could use to stop it.He pressed the sleeves of his tunic against her arms but he knew that it was not enough.Her hands were touching his legs and he was very aware of the fact that he could easily touch her stumps.The thought alone made him feel terrible and so he tried not to think about it.He just held her and listened to her breathing which he hoped would not suddenly end.

Tuff tried to distract himself by thinking about their home at the edge but the smell of blood and puke brought him back to the present everytime and filled his head with the images of the past hours.

Ruffs pleeding eyes begging to stay silent.Her screams as the knives were driven into her thights.Her horrofied eyes as she let out her last scream.Tuff could not shake the images of and a part of him knew that they would hunt him forever.He tried to think positive by telling himself that his friends would soon rescue them but what then? Would they blame him for what happened to Ruff? Would they be distgusted by him because he had watched Ruffs pain for so long?Vikings were suppossed to be loyal especially towards their families.What Tuff had done in the last hour had not been loyalty it had been cowardness.He should have tried to fight the hunters maybe even Viggo but instead he had let them torture Ruff.He had betrayed her and not only her his friends too.The dragonhunters now knew were the last resting place of the dragons was and that ould not be good.Tuff asked himself how someone could mess up so badly in only a few hours.

He did not want to but his hands slowly began to wander to hers.Tuff flinched when he touched her stumps.They felt weirdly out of place between Ruffs other fingers because now the space between her thumb and her middlefinger seemed to big.Tuff caught himself brushing over the stumps a few times and everytime it was a shock for him.He asked himself how Ruff would ever be able do deal with this if it was already horrofying for him.Would she change because of it? Tuff did not want to believe that. Ruff was strong and brave. She could deal with everything plus other Vikings on Berk had lost much more than just their fingers and they did not change.On the other hand they had lost their limps in a battle while Ruffs were cut of after hours of torture.That was a huge difference Tuff thought in disspear.He was scared.Scared that he would loose his twin even if she survived.He could not control himself anymore.All the pain and guilt now finaly broke out of him in the form of loud sobbs. He let go of her hands and lay his head onto her chest to her her heartbeat.It was slow but it was still there. He knew that there was nothing he could do so he jus kept his head on her chest and cried himself to sleep.His last thought being that they shouldn't have messed with Viggo and that he shouldn't have been silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,so I hope you liked this story.Its seems like I can only write sad stuff :D, feedback and writing tipps are very apprechiated !


End file.
